The Library
by Britbean
Summary: Haruhi loves her trusty old public library, but as she's going home one day a mysterious stranger suddenly attacks her- who could it be? Can anybody help her? (HaruhixTamaki because other pairings just...just no... my second story evar so please comment!)
1. Chapter 1

"But.. Haruhi! Let's be reasonable, wouldn't you want your father to-"

"You're not my father Senpai, so would you please stop saying you are?" Haruhi turned the page of her book. She would be enjoying this story if it weren't for Tamaki being a child in the background.

"Haruhi, don't be so cold!" Tamaki put his chin on the table at which Haruhi sat." Just let your pops go to your house after schoool~."

Haruhi closed her book and sighed. She really didn't want Tamaki tagging along to her house _again_. The first time was enough, and that was when the whole gang came." No way in hell. I'm not going straight home anyways. I'm going to the really boring public library for a bit before going home- you wouldn't fit in there okay?" Really though, Haruhi loved that library and she felt bad trashing it like that. But it was a nice and quiet place with no spoiled rich people around and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Oh, but that's the perfect learning opportunity for me! The life of a commoner- it's so interesting!" He was practically squealing with delight that he might be able to spy on commoners, but for Haruhi, that was enough. Gathering her things, she trudged out the Host club room just as the last bell of the day rang throughout the elite school.

As soon as she was off the school grounds, she was practically skipping instead of walking. She couldn't wait to get to her beloved library- she'd been going there since she was only 6. Haruhi always used to go there with her mother, and they would have such a good time… ah! But now wasn't the time for reminiscing! She would have to hurry to get her book back in on time. With this in mind, Haruhi broke out into a run and found herself at the little brown building she loved in no time at all.

Haruhi threw open the door and flew inside straight to the main desk. Slamming the book down on the counter she let out a huge gasp/sigh-of-relief. The old man behind the counter, (He was wearing rainbow suspenders might I add.) looked a bit shocked. After entering the book's information into his computer, he glanced up at Haruhi and gave a slight chuckle.

"I am going to assume you ran all the way here because you thought the book was due today?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"You… mean… it's…not?" She asked in between her gasps for air. She really wasn't in the best of shape.

As a reply the old man chuckled and walked away. Haruhi sighed, but at least she got the book in on time, right? That's all that mattered. Besides, now she could go read some other books. She preferred the ones on history, like the French revolution books.

Grabbing a nice thick book, she took a seat at a small round table and began reading. Her eyes darted across the page, wanting to take in as much information as they would allow, but before she knew it, Haruhi was drifting off to sleep….

"But mommy, I don't _like_ any of the books here! They're all so _boring_ and they make you learn stuff!"

She was awoken by the shouting's of a young boy. Lazily, Haruhi opened one eye, then the next.

"Dear, I promise you there is at _least _one book you'd love here!"

"Not uh!" The little boy pouted.

Haruhi wouldn't normally intervene, but somebody was insulting her books, so she had to do something. She grabbed a familiar book from the kid's section. Yawning, she walked over to where the little boy stood still pouting at his mother.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi leaned forward," I heard somebody doesn't like the books here?"

The small child gasped and hid behind his mother, who only rolled her eyes. He pointed at Haruhi and said in a shaky voice," Are you gonna hit me for sayin' that about the books, mister?"

Haruhi let out some soft laughter. She put her hand on his head and ruffled his black hair. "No no, I just thought I'd let you borrow my most favourite book in the entire library!" She held out the book to him," You see? I used to read this book with my mom all the time, but I can't do that anymore, so I really want you to read it with your mom, okay?"

The boy took the book from Haruhi and gazed at it like it was a new toy. He smiled gleefully up at Haruhi and gave a prompt, "Okay!" Turning to his mother, he asked in a somewhat shy voice," Mommy… will you read this with me?"

"Of course I will dear." The woman answered in a thankful tone. Taking the boy's hand, she led her son over to a small, child's table to read their new book together.

_I'm glad I did something, that could've turned out really bad,_ Haruhi thought this to herself. She glanced up at a clock- 7:30pm already? How long was she asleep for? She would have to get home really quick or else her father… oh geez. She took her bag and dashed out the door in the same manner she had entered.

_**A/N:**_ Gah! My first Ouran fanfic :O. This will probably only go up to 3 chapters at most. And… I'll probably update this fast since it'll be relatively short. Anyways, thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter which should be out on Sunday…

_**Side Note:**_ When Haruhi was saying she used to read with her mom and that she couldn't anymore… well that was my pitiful attempt at trying to hit ya in the feels! I hope it worked ;3. But… while I was writing this, I found myself looking forward to the next chapter _waaay_ more than I should be. So, I can't wait to see your reactions! Ty for reading~

_**Please leave a brief comment in the description, it'd really help me out!**_ It actually doesn't _have_ to be brief… but yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I can't believe I'm actually sticking to what I said about this coming out on Sunday! But I'm so uber proud of myself for keeping to this, and it's mostly thanks to me seeing the views and visitors I've gotten, so thanks to all you people who are reading my story, and don't forget to comment!

She ran down the streets in the dark blindly. She was so caught up in trying to get home quickly, she had accidentally taken a wrong turn, and was now completely lost. Running a hand through her short hair she sighed. "Being directionally challenged helps nothing at all…"She said quietly to herself. She sat down on the curb, hung her head and let out a depressed sigh.

"Hey, kid."

Haruhi raised her head to find herself looking in the eyes of a completely stranger. He appeared friendly enough anyways- dark brown hair, gold coloured eyes… you know, he was actually kind of cute…

"You lost there?" He crouched down so he was eye level with Haruhi.

"U-Um… yeah." She responded as she averted his eyes.

He looked closer at Haruhi. "This is strange to ask, but are you a girl?" He scratched the back of his head and turned his head like a puppy would.

Haruhi blushed heavily and immediately looked at the boy. "U-uh.. well.. um…." What was this? She was acting completely out of character…

"Aha! I knew it! So you go to Ouran Academy huh?" He held out his hand as a motion to help Haruhi up.

"Yeah, I never went home yet today, so I wasn't able to change out of this uniform…" She took his hand and stood up, brushing herself off and looking everywhere except at him.

"So if you don't mind my asking, why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

"It's a really long story." Haruhi gave a slight chuckle as she remembered the whole story. When she finally got back to Earth she looked at the boy and stuck out her hand." I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you."

He lit his cigarette and shook her hand." Asato here. So... you wanna hang with me for a bit?"

"That'd be fun and all, but it's late, so I will be going home now." She picked up her bag off the ground and slung it over her shoulder.

"Hey hey wait, come on it'll be fun!" He pleaded.

"I said no, so.." She brushed past the boy and headed on her way, or so she had hoped. Asato grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Come on, let's go." He covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her into a nearby alley.

"Master Tamaki, just where do you think you're going at this hour?"

"I wanted to go for a drive, I just need to clear my head for a bit. I have a really bad feeling about something… I just can't put my finger on it." Tamaki covered his face with his hands and then rubbed his eyes. "It's really bothering me."

"Well, let your driver drive you at the least." The servant replied.

"Alright… I'll be off then." Tamaki threw a jacket on and headed out.

He threw her against the wall with a soft thud. Haruhi's head hit the stone wall which made the back of her head bleed slightly. She curled herself a little and held the back of her head. Asato whistled a strange tune, and more men appeared from down the alley. Asato whispered something to them, and a gleaming weapon was passed around. Haruhi wasted no time standing up, but Asato wasted no time either. Cocking the gun, he pointed it at her, about a centimeter away from her face.

"Don't move bitch." He said with a grin," Since you go to Ouran, you must own a _fortune_, so we'll be holding you for a ransom."

She nudged forward a little bit. "B-"Haruhi had no time to explain she wasn't as filthy rich as he thought because Asato had nailed her in the side of the head with the handle of the gun. She collapsed on the ground, and held her head once again.

"I said, _don't move._" He gave a forceful kick that knocked her into back against the wall.

"And just what will you do if I do move?" She made to get up and watched as Asato's face turned to pure hatred.

"Slut!" He muttered. Grabbing the colar of her shirt he pulled her so close that she could smell his ghastly breath. "I think we both know what happens if you do move." He drew back his fist, and was so close to coming into contact with Haruhi's pale skin when he showed up.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Tamaki finally arrived, (about time too.).

Asato pointed his gun at Tamaki, but a second too late. Tamaki was already there, with his fist on Asato's face. He grabbed Haruhi and dashed back down the alley where his car was waiting. Hastily he through Haruhi in and climbed in on the other side.

And Haruhi had no say.

"What the hell were you doing! You idiot, they had a gun on you!" Tamaki leaned over to look at Haruhi. She was looking down, and looked smaller than usual. Her hands were intertwined together, and her entire body was shaking.

"I… thank you…" She whispered quietly.

Tamaki sighed and sat back in his seat. He folded his arms," I won't question you anymore about it tonight, but tomorrow morning I do expect some answers as your father of course!"

Haruhi looked over at him," Tomorrow morning?"

He laughed a little bit." Well, you won't let me go to your house remember? So you'll just have to spend the night at your dear father's house!"

"Oh god help me."

**A/N:** I apologize for when I was writing this… I went through some indirect heartbreak and it just really killed me for a bit and I'm kind of worried it might've changed the writing….so I really do apologize for that so anyways, keep an eye out for the next chapter which may take a little longer than usual, and don't forget to comment- it'd really help me out!


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Haruhi, please put this on!" One of the Suou household servants held up a silky gown that Haruhi was supposed to wear to sleep.

"U-um… you don't think this is the least bit uncomfortable or anything?" Haruhi attempted to get out of wearing that girly gown.

"Not at all! Please change into it now." The servant pressured Haruhi even more. She threw the gown into Haruhi's hands and shoved her behind a changing screen. Sighing, she began to undress herself. The gown really was soft and silky, but it really just wasn't her style. Her father always made her wear girly things, but _this_? This was just too much….

When she was done she stepped into the open room once more, and to her surprise Tamaki was standing there, blushing madly.

"You're so _cute _Haruhi!" He squealed as he ran over to her. He hugged her and would not let go.

"Tamaki… I can't… breathe!" Haruhi gasped for breath as she desperately tried to push away from him. Tamaki released her, and instead picked her up off her feet.

Holding her in his arms, he turned to his servants and said," If you will, you may leave now. Miss Fujioka will be sleeping with me tonight." All the female attendants gasped and giggled. As they turned to leave, Haruhi found her voice.

"I most certainly will not! Put me down." She demanded.

"B-But Haruhi! Don't be so cold to me all the time!" Tamaki pleaded and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I'll act however I-"

_GRUUUMBLE_

Her stomach silenced the room.

"Haruhi, are you hungry?" Tamaki laughed as he set her down.

"I didn't really think about it... but it's been around 6 hours since I last ate." She responded sheepishly.

Tamaki clapped his hands and servants ran out of the room. A few moments later they came back with trays upon trays of food. He gave Haruhi a wink, ("Bon appetite!") and left the room.

Needless to say, no food remained after Haruhi got done with it.

Later that night, Haruhi was fast asleep, but it was later in the night that the first crack of thunder sounded.

She woke up as soon as it happened. The thunder cracked and boomed throughout her room and the fear welled up inside her. It especially didn't help her anxiety that there was a huge window on either side of her queen sized bed. Jumping out of her bed, Haruhi ran to the foot of her bed and sat in a crouched position. Her hands covered her ears and she attempted to bury her face in her knees.

_There just had to be a thunderstorm tonight! _She thought to herself.

_CRACK! _Lightning filled her room with light while the thunder made her shake violently. Tears began to well in her eyes when somebody draped their arm over her shoulder.

Haruhi looked around to see Tamaki sitting beside her with a smile as usual.

_He always just, appears. _Haruhi couldn't help but notice. He was _always_ there when she needed him most- not that she _did_ need him or anything….

"Haruhi, come on, let's go." He helped the shaking figure up and draped a blanket around her. He led her down lengthy hallways, with occasional breaks when thunder sounded causing Haruhi to quake with fear. When they finally got to their destination, Haruhi realized it was Tamaki's very own room. Tamaki tried to guide her to his bed, but when she didn't move from the spot she was in he explained.

"I won't sleep with you, I promise. Not unless you want me to… but I'll sleep on the floor. There's no windows in here and you can only hear the thunder if you're trying to hear it, so you should be alright." Tamaki pulled the covers back for her.

"O…Okay… Thank y-"Thunder cracked loudly again and Haruhi jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Tamaki chuckled, grabbed some pillows and set up his little bed on the ground. Soon, the pair drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, _Haruhi?_"

Asato inched closer towards her.

"H-Home…" She responded.

"Oh, I don't think so." He pinned her on the ground. She was screaming for help but nobody was coming to her rescue.

"Haruhi!" Asato yelled. She screamed even more, hoping to get the attention of _anything._

* * *

"Haruhi, wake up!" Tamaki shook her shoulders roughly.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed back at him, though she was still asleep.

"Please Haruhi, it's me! Tamaki?" He pleaded.

Haruhi woke up with a gasp. She sat straight up and looked at Tamaki.

"Geez, are you okay? You scared me to death..." He sat back on the bed and looked her directly in the eyes.

"It was just a nightmare…. I'm sorry for waking you up." Haruhi twiddled her thumbs as she looked down. Tamaki gave a sigh of relief and muttered a 'thank goodness'. As he got up to go back to sleep, Haruhi grabbed the corner of his sleeve. "Senpai… will you stay?"

Tamaki examined her face closely and saw tears in her eyes." Of course I will." He smiled at her. He put his arm around her shoulder once more, and they both drifted off to sleep,(for good) for the night.

Well! I thought this was pretty cute… but there will still be one more chapter! It will probably come out Wednesday or Thursday…Yay, right? Yeah… probably.

* * *

**But I need a favour from you people reading this**- if you liked it please _pass it on to your friends_, I'd love to get a lot of feedback on my writing! Second, if you are a fan of vocaloid and know of Oliver, I've written a little story on him if you could check that out as well~ Lastly I'm in the process of writing 2 more stories for this site,(Legend of Korra and Death Note fan fics.) **if you would like me to write a story of any anime, you name it! You can also be genre specific**, I don't care lol, you can pm me or just post it as a review. Either way is fine.

_**That shall be all for now! Thanks for reading and remember to Comment for me!**_


End file.
